Stephanie Frye (Castle)
Stephanie Frye (Christina Moore) is the main villainess from "The Final Frontier," episode 5.06 of Castle (airdate November 5, 2012). She is an actress who is best known for playing Lt. Chloe Preston on the short-lived sci-fi series, Nebula Nine. However, Stephanie despised the role and hated that the show was her only claim to fame, and she had desires of becoming a "real actress" and escaping the Nebula Nine stigma. She voiced this to Richard Castle and Kate Beckett during their investigation into the murder of Anabelle Collins, who was the creator of the Nebula Nine Fan Experience. Stephanie couldn't stand the Fan Experience, and she became even more enraged when she learned that Anabelle was going to sell the rights to her concept for $2 million. Believing that she would never escape her TV role, Stephanie angrily confronted Anabelle, with the argument turning violent when Stephanie shot Anabelle to death with a Thorian blaster. Among the many suspects was Gabriel Winters, who played Captain Max, as it was believed that their different lifestyles clashing was a motive. After Castle burned his hand on the glowing consol, Beckett realized that Castle solved the case, as whoever killed Anabelle had to have a glowing mark showing. Castle performed a reenactment with Stephanie with the other suspects in attendance, which revealed that Anabelle held up the gun for protection, and that she was killed with it during a struggle. Suspicion ended up on Gabriel again when his hand was glowing, but he had an alibi for the glow, as he requested an actual blaster and he fired it in his hotel room for practice. Just as Stephanie walked away, Beckett noticed a glow on her right hand, which revealed her as Anabelle's killer. After Ryan and Esposito arrived, the evil Stephanie took possession of the blaster and held Gabriel and gunpoint, threatening to kill him. Beckett, a revealed Nebula Nine superfan, shockingly asked Stephanie why she killed Anabelle, and in a crazed rage, the villainess went on a fueling rant about being solely known for the show, as well as stating that she would be forever trapped in the role had Anabelle sold the rights. Stephanie's desire to become a real actress was mocked by Gabriel, who insulted Stephanie's acting ability. The enraged villainess was set on killing Gabriel, only to be taken down by Gabriel, who stated that he waited 10 years to do that to her. Afterwards, Stephanie was arrested by Ryan and Esposito. The irony is that killing Annabelle didn't make a difference, because the ownership of the rights went to Annebelle's friend, who sold them anyway. Quotes *"Do you know how long I have worked to get away from Lieutenant Chloe?! To get away from the stench of this show?! The fan experience was bad enough, but she was gonna sell the rights, and it was gonna start all over again: the movies, the product lines, Lieutenant Chloe bobbleheads! Do you know how hard I worked to make something of myself, to become a real actress?!" (Stephanie Frye's angry rant and reason for killing Anabelle Collins) Gallery Stephanie Gun.png|Stephanie holding Gabriel Winters at gunpoint Stephanie Arrest.png|Stephanie arrested by Ryan and Esposito Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Show Business Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested